Nico's Friend
by mickeymousecanada
Summary: Nico usually resides in the Underworld but he's been called to Camp Half-Blood to speak with Chiron when he sees her. Blake. Mean while his fathers furious with him and her mother, Euterpe, is disappointed because she doesn't want to be a musician. Now they must find peace with each other, their family and themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's POV**

My father is sending me to my room for the seventh time in three days. He's furious because I won't get along with Persephone. She hates me because I'm a reminder that her husband had an affair with another woman. I'm now sulking in my room with Bianca. I summoned her which I'm not suppose to do but she makes me feel better. She had to leave for I couldn't hold her here long.

My father's trying to talk to me again but I'm ignoring him. He doesn't understand how much Persephone hates me and how much her presence bothers me. I almost wish I could have died in that jar but yet again I don't because Camp Half-Blood would no longer exist.

He's now shut me outside again he's says that my room is no longer mine and blah-blah I was no longer listening I walked around outside when a skeleton called me inside. I had a iris-message, from Chiron.

"Hello Nico," Chiron spoke calmly.

"Greetings Chiron"

"I have an idea for you. Would you being willing to come to camp?"

"I will consider it"

I went to my father and told him I was going to Camp Half-Blood.

He told me to just go. I could tell he was still furious with me and at this point that didn't really bother me.

**Sorry that it's short. Review please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blake's POV**

I walk in and look at them all, thinking " Not again." I was late for the last day assembly because this dog kept following me. I had to run from it.

They stared at me as I walked slowly to the last available seat, the one in the centre front row.

" Thank you for joining us Miss Siki." Mrs. Euryale spoke angrily at me through the mic.

Once I sat I hid myself under my hoodie and tried to ignore the states I could feel burning into the back of my head. I hate this. I hate everyone and I especially hate myself. I've cut for a year and attempted suicide twice. I've reached out for help but everyone seemed to back away.

Afterwards I was summoned to the office. That stupid Mrs. Euryale seems to have a keen interest in me.

I walked into her office and she told everyone to clear out of their offices they mumbled but none objected.

" What was that for?"

" So none would hear your screams."

I turned and ran but she was right behind me.

All of a sudden she was a bat-human thing.

Then nothing. She wasn't there. I turned to see a boy with a sword, his bright green eyes clashing with his dark hair.

" Who are you?"

" Perseus Jackson but call me Percy. Follow me."

" Where are we going?"

" Camp Half-Blood."

**P.S. I've never cut or attempted suicide even though she's based off of me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

I arrive at camp in the Hades cabin. It always feels empty, perfectly fine with me for I prefer solitude to social things. I head toward the Big House to find Chiron. He was on the front porch with Mr. D.

I greeted them and then pulled aside by Chiron.

He's polite and talks about a few things, just small talk but I'm blunt.

" Why am I here?"

" We have a quest that Rachel has prophesied for. Only Death, Music and a satyr may go on this quest and no Apollo kids have wanted to go so I'm unclear on who shall be accompanying you."

" Do you know when we are to leave?"

" In the next fortnight."

I headed towards the lake needing to clear my head. I'd been in the Underworld too long. All the living beings were making me feel uncomfortable.

I soon noticed that Percy was with someone new at the Big House talking with Chiron. Kind of curious I headed back that way.

The new girl was shorter with medium dark blonde hair that complements her fair skin tone. She had eyes that I couldn't tell if they were blue or green. With these yellow glasses that I could tell were to peeve off someone. (Based off of me)

I could tell she was brilliant but no one ever noticed and that she had a hidden talents that were both connected to her parent and some that were completely her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blake's POV**

Percy and I arrived at what he called Camp Half-Blood. It looked nothing like any camp I have ever seen or will see. It had a climbing wall with LAVA, an archery field, a large arena from which I hear clashing swords and many buildings I'm unsure of. Then the outrageous cabins, one had a boar head over the door and another looked to be made out of bones. At the age of 15 I couldn't believe I'd be dreaming this and then I was called out to.

" Hello Miss Blake Siki, I'm Chiron. How do you do?" Said this weird horse man. What are they called again? Oh a centaur that's what they are called.

" I'm confused. Where am I?"

" Let me explain. You are at Camp Half-Blood the only safe place for demigods such as yourself."

" Demi- whats?"

" Demigods, they're the children of gods and mortals." Said the strange boy Percy.

Then a flute appeared above me.

" Well love now we know where to house you."

" What do you mean?"

" You're the daughter of Euterpe the Muse of music."

i walked away at this point. These people were crazy. I noticed this goth looking boy. His long black hair pulled back, his sunken eyes and pale skin reminded me of somewhat of myself. He was looking straight at me and for once I didn't shy away, instead I walked toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blake's POV**

I'm terrified as I walk toward him. He is so cute and scary at the same time. I start singing as I get closer, it's the only way that I calm down. He notices and looks at me in a new way and he starts singing his gravelly voice connects with mine and I realize we are singing Somebody To Love by Queen and I'm drifting in his voice as we get closer to each other. Now there is a crowd and I'm embarrassed but I continue to sing and as the song ends we've gathered a crowd of at least 30 and I run, as fast as possible away from the crowd and away from the amazing boy who's stole my heart.

**Nico's POV**

I watch her run and I feel horrible. I want to run after her but I'm surrounded by the other campers as they talk about the new girl with the angelic voice while I'm think about how sad she looks and the emotion and knowledge that she has in her voice that no one that young should have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blake's POV**

I ended up in the woods. When I first got here I had been warned about the woods, that it's dangerous in there, but so far I haven't been touched by anything but now it's nearly dark and I'm starting to believe that they were right. You can see unnatural glowing eyes in the shrubs and bushes. I find a clearing and look around. I see this strange character. It has small buds of horns sticking out his head and these crazy goat-like legs.

" What are you?" I blurt out.

" What do you mean what are you?" he replies. He sounds what you would expect a goat to sound like if they spoke English.

" Like what kind of creature are you?" I'm now sounding like this stupid 2 year old I had once known.

" Oh. I'm a satyr." This "satyr" has lost me.

" What is a satyr?" I reply trying to sound like the 15 year old I am.

" As you can see we are creatures with the bodies of human but with the legs, hoofs and horns of a goat."

" And what is your name?"

" Zoya"

" Do you know what it means?" It's quite a beautiful name and so I wonder what it means.

" Yes. It means life. It is a Greek name from which my ancestors had originally come from as had one of your parents. Now what is your name?" I guess it is my turn to answer questions seeing as I asked Zoya so many.

" My name is Blake Siki."

" And who is your godly parent?"

" Who?"

" Your godly parent. You know what sign popped up above your head?"

" Oh a flute had appeared above my head. That guy Chiron had said that my mother is Euterpe."

" Well welcome Blake Siki, daughter of Euterpe the Muse of music to Camp Half-Blood." I think I was going to like Zoya.

We talked for awhile about our childhoods and things like that until...

" I heard you sing." She said this so randomly that it caught me off guard.

" What do mean?"

" I heard what a talented voice you have. I've never heard anyone sing like that. Or get Nico to notice you. He is usually very timid and keeps to himself. That was also the first I've heard him sing and he's been here for the shows we put on. Only as a courtesy. He usually as I said keeps to himself, usually in the Underworld." So now I know that the boy who sang with me was named Nico and was very much like myself.

" And I think that you should get to know him better." She then told me that we should head back towards camp before supper was over or I wouldn't eat all night, which I can't do unless I wanted to be extremely cranky and irritable and moody and other emotions like that, that I can't think of right now because I'm hungry.

Upon arriving I was surrounded by other campers who complemented me endlessly, but I was looking only at one person. Nico was sitting all by himself at a table. I made my way towards him.

" Hello, I'm Blake Siki." I stretched out my hand.

" Nico di Angelo." He shook my hand.

" You have wonderful voice Nico."

" And you signorina Siki." He spoke Italian. Wow, hot.

" So magister di Angelo who is your godly parent?"

" Are you sure you want to know?"

" Yes."

" My father is Hades, God of the Underworld." I wonder if he thought that would scare me, the only things that truly scare me are people, large amounts of people that is, and performing.

" And who is yours Lady Siki?"

" Euterpe."

We spend the rest of the evening talking until it's campfire time.

" Oh on." They know I will never get out.

" What's oh no?" Nico looks concerned.

" They know I can sing!" I whisper anxiously.

" Oh. Don't worry if worse comes to worse I will sing with you." I immediately calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I will be updating this story every Friday unless I have time within the week. I know many of you have viewed my story and I thank you for that and those that have followed thank you.**

**I hope you've been enjoying _Nico's Friend._**

**New Chapter Soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's POV**

We head towards the campfire I reach for her hand because I've become increasingly nervous. When my fingers slip in between hers I know that they were meant to be there. She looks at me but doesn't pull her hand away. I don't know why I feel as if I'm on a roller coaster, I've never felt like this. I also don't understand why I'm able to talk to her, I'm not a very good conversationalist nor am I usually a guy who goes after a girl.

We sit down with our hands still together with the other campers staring at us.

" Who would like to sing first?" asked Chiron. Everyone, instead of raising their hand they pointed at Blake.

" Could we do a duet?" She asks the campers more than Chiron. Everyone nods.

She looks at me and whispers," What song should we sing?"

" How about," I pause for a second thinking. " How about Invisible by Hunter Hayes?"

" Umm, alright. I know that song."

We begin the opening words and everyone stops talking, the only noises are the crackling fire and Blake's and my voices.

We finish with _it'll be invisible_ and everyone erupts in applause. I don't even know how the song went because I'd been enraptured by the beauty of her turquoise eyes that changed colour with the different emotions she felt during the song. First they were green on the inside but then they were electric blue throughout and then they were green as she recalled the pain and the anger that the song reminded her of.

" That was incredible both of you!" Chiron crowed.  
I let out a slow breath as she smiles her glorious smile and I feel that if this quest goes well I may ask her on a date.

**Blake's POV**

I look around and smile, they are smiling and still clapping and I feel like I'm on a cloud that will never disappear until I hear her.

" We'll look at who thinks they can sing. Psht. She can't sing at least not very well." Her lackeys laugh and shout out very hurtful things.

" That's enough Desdemona." Thank goodness Chiron stopped her before she could do any more damage to me.

The rest of the night was uneventful and relatively normal I was just dreading the morn like every other day. Night is when I thrive and then I go out during the day and I'm teased and taunted and other stupid things like that bullies tend to do.

Nico found me the next morning.

" We call her Demon," he whispered.

" Who?"

" Desdemona. Have you forgot about last night?"

" Surely not. I just forgot who had said it because that was always something that was said to me during my life that's why I have these."

I show him my wrists and he gasps and I know that he will either distance him self or become all up in my grill like everyone else that I've told to which I respond with distancing myself.

" Blake why would do that?"

" My dad once said that anxiety and antisocialness run in the family and so I kept my feelings trapped and so the only way to release it was this and when this no longer helped I decided that my life wasn't one worth living and then I go to kill myself and realize that it can get better and I goes in a vicious circle."

" My dear Blake I will never let this happen again!" He looks like he's going to cry.

" But it will because I will begin to feel like the little kid that has an overprotective dad and distance you from me and it will happen again."

I walk away knowing that my pain is something that people take as their own and I don't want him to bear it too.

**Nico's POV**

My heart is heavy as she walks away. I don't want her to be in pain, her the girl with angel voice and the knowledgable eyes that never seem to be the same colour and the one with the slits in her wrist because of the people that don't appreciate that she's beautiful and smart and sensitive and because of the jealous people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico's POV**

I look at my wrists. I see the pale unblemished skin thinking of what her wrists look like. I know what death feels like being the son of it but it still makes me sad that she thought that was the option instead of anything else.

I search my room for a sharpie and I think of all the times when I thought that I was not human, no emotions, no heart, I was a black pit until I found out what love was again when I saw her. I hadn't loved since the death of my sister until she had walked toward me and sang with the voice of a thousand angels, the one who woke my dead heart. I find the sharpie and run around the camp.

" Have you seen Blake?"

" No sorry Nico." All I get. No ones seen her since early this morning when she had walked away from me until I find this one satyr.

" Have you seen Blake?"

" I have. She was going to the lake for the last time." The satyr looked like he was going to cry though he was trying to hide it

" No. No, this can't be happening. Thank you."

" The names Zoya!" He yells out to me as I run toward the lake.

I reach the lake to see Blake shaking beside the lake.

" BLAKE!"

She turns around and I see tears that streak down her face.

" Go. Just go Nico. I'm not worth it."

" Yes, you are."

I see the knife that's beside her.

" No Blake you are not dying as long as I am here."

" Nico." She sobs.

I stand up and pull her up. She's in her sluttiest clothes. She's in a top that barely covers her breast and doesn't even cover her stomach and shorts that are too short for my taste.

She kind of laughs, " I wanted whoever finds me to have a nice view."

I hug her. I usually wouldn't be near a girl that was dressed in this type of clothing but she needs a hug more than I care about her slut clothes. I start to sing over her shoulder.

" _Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too._" I sing through all of _I'll Stand By You_ while she crystal on my shoulder. When I finish I look into her eyes.

" I have something, give me your wrists," I say.

She holds out her wrists and I draw a butterfly on each wrist with a special message under each. The left one says "_Beauty Comes In Everyone_" and the right one says "_Life And Love Belong To You_".

She looks up at me after reading both.

" Thank you. You are the first one that's tried to save me and you are the only one that has."

I finally take a good look at her body which I was trying to avoid doing and notice how skinny she is and I remember last night that she barely had touched the food that was on her plate.

" Why are you anorexic? Beauty isn't skinny."

" Before I had begun cut I was anorexic because all the girls in the change room would taunt me because I had a larger body and it made me feel horrible but when I started a diet to get rid of it I ended just the same so I decided to cut certain foods out of my diet until I wasn't eating anything except for maybe an apple or an orange. I kept getting worse until I started cutting and then I became suicidal and now I'm here with you beside what I thought was going to be my final resting place."

" I think we should go see Chiron. He might be helpful but I'm going to grab a proper shirt for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo! I will not be posting until at the earliest Monday because we will be going to Kelowna in BC until late Sunday. Sorry I will try to write during the trip but probably not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blake's POV**

After returning with my shirt he took me to Chiron who was sitting outside with Mr. D.

" Hello Nico. Hello Blake. What brings you two to the Big House?"

" We must speak with you in private, now." Nico kind of looked mad and crazy and scared all at the same time as he said this to Chiron.

" Well surely, come in."

Mr. D. huffed in the background mumbling something about disrespect and trust.

Chiron closed the door behind us.

" What's so urgent now that we are alone?"

Nico grabbed my arm and showed Chiron my wrist which I pulled away almost immediately.

" My Blake. Those are many scars. Whose drawing is that anyway?"

" Nico's."

" It's a good thing you are looking out for her Nico."

" We're here because Blake just tried to take her life!" Nico was looked wild with despair.

" It's okay now Nico. You saved her. May you please leave though I need to talk with Blake alone."

He looked at me and I nodded so he walks out, reluctantly closing the door behind him.

" Blake, why do you do this?"

I explained the depression I'm going through and the feelings and the pain I feel everyday and everything.

" I see. You know this is never the answer. Cutting and suicide. Did you not seek help?"

" I know and I didn't. I didn't want people to worry. I had always withdrawn myself from people, I was only ever truly close to this guy named Ashton. He was a drummer and he was the funniest guy ever but his parents were transferred to Australia and I became really isolated and I went right back into my death spiral. He tried to contact me, I remember that but I pushed him away."

Right then Nico rushed in.

" Sorry to interrupt but Desdemona is cursing an Aphrodite kid."

" Not again. Whose the kid?"

" Jared."

" Again!"

Chiron raced outside to the sight where the boy named Jared was turning neon yellow.

I could hear Chiron screaming at her things like " You better stop this now." and " Desdemona stop torturing Jared he's a nice kid."

Nico looked at me.

" You feel better I can tell because you look optimistic for once. The last few times I saw you I only saw remorse and disappointment in your eyes."

" I feel much better. I finally have people to help me and love. That's something I never had before."

He enveloped me in a hug and I just sunk into him. After caring the weight of the world it felt nice to spread it out a little.

" Come with me." Following behind him I noticed somethings I didn't before, like how his shoulder sink as he walks or how he never looks up.

He stopped in front of his cabin. He's the only Hades kid and so he's all alone a lot. He walked inside and I followed behind.

I found out why he was stooping as he walked. Around his room were sticky notes covered in what I guessed to be the hurtful words that had been spoken to him over some time.

" Nico what's this?"

" I don't cut on the outside of my body like you do but these represent the cuts that are on the inside."

I felt like crying. The pain he felt was so much more internal than mine. I changed everything about the outside of my body because that's what everyone hated about me, but they hate him on the inside where changing is the hardest, you can lose fat, easy, you can put on makeup, easy but your personality doesn't have that.

" How- What- I don't know what to do."

" I don't want you to do anything I wanted to show you what I'm doing about it." He picked up one and ripped it then dropped it and moved on. He ran around the room ripping each one, one at a time until he was done with all of them and then he came over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and said,

" Your voice saved me and so I shall save you." He then stepped back only to collapse crying on his bed.

I decided though that I had too help him some how seeing as he's trying so hard to try and save me so I went around the entire room and picked up every piece of paper and put it in a garbage bin. When I finished this I sat beside him until he was done sobbing.

" I wish pain was fake, that pain couldn't truly be felt." I knew exactly what he meant and so I just nod.

" Chiron told me when I first got here that there was a quest I must go on. Only Death, Music and Nature may take the journey to the Labyrinth. It has resurfaced and we have to rescue the crazy Dionysus kids who on a dare went into Zeus's Fist. You are the only musical one who I would be comfortable with coming on this quest, will you consider it?"

" Consider it? I'm coming! I'm scared of myself when I'm left alone, you're the only one that will watch over me I can't let you go on this without me."

I saw relief in his eyes.

" Now we need someone from nature."

" How about a satyr?"

" Sure but who?"

" Zoya."

" Let's see what he says."


	12. Chapter 12

**I will continue this story once I get three more reviews.**

**thanks for reading and I hope you've liked this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry to all those that like this story I've been really busy lately and haven't had time to write. Once finals are over there will be like a new chapter ever other day but at the moment things are hectic. Hope to right soon. BBBBYYYYEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blake's POV**

I've been feeling so much better since my talk with Chiron and Nico they are really helping me, but now I must go on a quest with Nico and just hope that no one gets hurt. I'm heading to the woods to ask Zoya to come with us. I asked Nico not to come so that I could talk with him alone because I want to explain a few things anyways.

I find Zoya talking to a... tree.

" Hey, Zoya."

" Oh hello Blake are you feeling better?"

" So much better. Who are you talking with?"

" A friend of mine. Canopy meet Blake, Blake meet Canopy."

Suddenly a person forms out of the tree.

" Hello Blake." Her voice is like the sound of a hundred tweeting birds, musical and harmonic.

" Hello Canopy. May I ask what are you?"

" Oh you must be new here, I'm a tree nymph."

" Cool. Um, may I have a private word with Zoya."

" Sure." She disappeared into her tree.

" What do you need to talk to me about?"

" I'm going on a quest with Nico into the Labyrinth and we were wondering if you'd also come on the quest?"

" Why did you come if you both want me to come?"

" Because I want to tell you something."

" Okay I'm coming now what do you want to tell me."

" I'm finally getting help." I showed him my wrists and the butterflies that Nico drew on them.

" They're lovely. Who drew them?"

" Nico. He's really helping me and I want a way to help him I don't know how yet but I'm going to do it."

" That's good, but right now let's go tell him that I'm come with you guys and then tell Chiron that it's us three that are going."

**Zoya's POV**

I'm so happy for Blake she has someone who won't give up on her because I know that the will of Nico's strong. He survived living in an air tight jar for 8 days just on the seeds of a pomegranate where many would have given up.

" Zoya you should go." I hear from canopy who has shown up behind me.

I hadn't realized I'd been standing there for so long.

" Yep going right now."

I sprint to catch up to Blake and we head to the Big House.

" Hey Chiron you know that quest you told Nico about?" Blake says happily.

" Yes? What about it?"

" Well me and Zoya are going with him."

" Perfect. Well not perfect. Neither of you have training."

" Excuse me sir but I'm a Keeper so I do know little about protection."

" Yes you are right but Blake doesn't."

" How long before we have to leave because I will train my butt off till then."

" 10 days but I was hoping that you could possibly leave in about a week."

" Well I'll train and if you think I'm ready in one week we will head out then but if not we'll wait the full 10 days."

" Wonderful."

**Some of my favourite authors have this so I'm going to start it.**

**Question for this chapter: What do you think will happen in one week?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm very sorry for not writing for so long I finished school on Tues. but before that I was writing tests.**

* * *

_~ 1 Week Time Lapse ~ _

**Blake's POV**

I've been training all week and now I know how to use a bow and I also learnt that with a high enough note I will explode a monster, I almost exploded Mrs. O'Leary or a least damage her ( I screamed when I saw her and she started to shake).

I'm heading to the Big House to ask Chiron if we can leave later today.

" Hey Chiron."

" Hello Blake. Tell me about the training you've had this week."

" I trained with a sword, a dagger and a bow and an arrow. I've also learnt how to control my voice to be dangerous to only monsters, so I won't hurt Nico or Zoya."

" Well I do believe more training would be beneficial, but I don't think 3 days would be enough and so go tell Nico and Zoya to start packing."

" Yay! I'll go tell them."

* * *

**Zoya's POV**

I'm so excited to be joining outside of Camp. I have been here for all 15 of my years, I've never gone to collect a kid or gone on a quest so this will be a new experience for both me and Blake, but not Nico he's been to Greece and is always in the Underworld, I've only spoken to him less than 10 times but he seems to be a really nice guy.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Blake has just given me the good news and I've started to pack my limited amount of clothing. Blake has seemed so much happier since she started training last week. Two days ago, on Thursday, she was walking around signing Happy by Pharrell Williams.

Yesterday we went for a walk by the lake, it was the most fun I've had in forever

_~ Flashback ~_

_" It's a beautiful night." She was smiling so brightly that I thought that the stars were giving her their glow._

_" It sure is."_

_Kaboom._

_" Look, Nico, fireworks!"_

_" I forgot it's July 4."_

_" It is. I use too celebrate Canada Day until I was, um, 7 then we moved to Montana."_

_" Oh, so that's why you have a funny accent, eh?"_

_" I have a funny accent?"_

_" You sure do."_

_" Where are you from again? Oh, ya, Italy, that's why you have a funny accent."_

_I playfully push her but she looks back at me like she's hurt._

_" I'm sorry." I envelop her in a hug and she pushes me in the water._

_" Hey!"_

_" I'm sorry."_

_" Come here, Blake."_

_" No get away."_

_She runs but I'm hot on her tail._

_" Gotcha."_

_I pick her up and spin her around._

_" Now I'm WET!" She then yawns." I'm going to bed."_

_" Alright." I kiss the top of her head." Night."_

_~ End of Flashback ~_

After I'm done packing I head to Blake's cabin, of which she has all to herself.

" You know what I think we should share a cabin so you're not so lonely."

" But then I'd never have a break from you." She says exasperated.

" I know you're joking because I know you love me." I wiggle my eyebrows and she laughs, I love her laugh, it's like water cascading down a waterfall, loud, powerful and beautiful.

" I also don't think Chiron will approve of it."

" I know."

I help her finish packing and then we go to find Zoya.

He is in the same clearing that Blake had found him in last week, once again talking to Canopy.

" Hey guys. Zoya, you finished packing?"

" Yep. Just finished."

" Good cause we are leaving in 1 hour."

Zoya looks at Canopy and smiles sadly.

" We are heading back to Camp say your goodbyes and meet us at the Big House."

" Kay."

* * *

**Zoya's POV**

" I'm going to miss you while you are gone."

" I know but I have to go, there is no one else I think either of them will trust."

" Be careful."

" When I'm I not?"

" Just be safe, okay?"

" Okay. You know we sound like The Fault In Our Stars."

" Go before you are rushing."

I head out toward the Big House thinking about Canopy and the adventure we were about to part take in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Question: What type of relationship is Zoya's and Canopy's?**

**BYE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya new chapter. I'm too excitable. Here is the quest.**

* * *

**Zoya's POV**

We head towards Zeus' Fist and I can tell that they were also nervous. Upon reaching it I immediately smell monster, a smell that isn't too pleasant.

" Blake you should go down last so that we can stake out the area." I say respectfully.

" Oh because I'm a girl I can't take care of myself or help keep you guys safe?" She says irritated.

" No, no. He's just saying he doesn't want you hurt."

" Well that's nice but I'm going down first."

She turned and jumped down into the hole.

" You next." Nico was putting on his brave face for sure because I could smell how scared he was.

" Sure." I jump and I fall for a few feet landing quite softly, Nico following shortly after.

" It's awfully dark down here." Seriously I can see pretty well in the dark but I couldn't see anything.

" Here." Blake started to sing a mournful melody then three orbs of light showed up.

" Hello. Would you accompany us into the Labyrinth?" Blake spoke softly and comfortingly.

They responded with a musical note.

" Wonderful! Boys say hello to Nico and Zoya." The orbs spun towards Nico and I and I realized there was baby boy faces on them and made a very happy sound.

" Oh, I've heard of these. These are what happens to demigods that are aborted."

" Hello. Um, Blake, how can you speak to them?"

" I can speak to anything with a voice."

" Animals and spirits too?"

" Yes."

Nico looked perplexed by this but spoke lightheartedly, " Wow. Blake you could replace both me and Zoya, well not me, I'm the king of the dead."

" Hey, how do you know that I'm not the king of nature?"

" Because Grover Underwood is."

" Well then I'm the prince of nature."

" There is no such thing."

" How do you know? Because I'm pretty sure the son of a king is a prince."

" Wait, you're Grover Underwood's son?"

" In the flesh."

" So you're a demigod and a satyr?"

" And a nymph. My mother is a tree nymph."

" Looks like Blake is the only one that's not royalty here."

" Can we go boys?"

" Touché." I say laughingly, but she gives me a death stare so I add," Let's go."

**Blake's POV**

So glad they forgot my last name because I'm the daughter of the king of pop, Scout Siki. It always made me the overly popular girl so I always lie when I transfer schools saying that he's distantly related, but he's not, he's just distant.

**Nico's POV**

I hate telling people who my father is because he scares everyone, I'm the only one that's not scared of him other than his godly relatives who just hate him. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who doesn't hate him other than Persephone because even when I say I hate him he's the only one I have left and I love him and he loves me though neither of us will admit it.

* * *

I look behind me to see Blake walking slightly in front of Zoya and him looking at his hands, no something in his hands.

I slow down and stop him while Blake inspects what's ahead.

" What's that?"

" What's what?"

" That thing in your hand, what is it?"

" A picture of Canopy."

" How long have you and Canopy been dating?"

" Nearly a year."

" How old are you Zoya?"

" 18."

" Hey you and me are almost the same age. I'm turned 17 last month."

" Cool but in Canada I could drink and vote in either country you are still a child."

" Whatever. I became a king before you so ha."

" Let's get going or your girlfriend will leave us behind." He was right she was nearly out of sight.

Then Blake screamed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, dun dun DUN! Hope you liked.**

**This story hasn't been reviewed a lot so if you like this story please let me know because I've considered shutting down this story.**

**Or just answer this question if you don't like to review.**

**Question: What did Blake find?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. tomorrow I'm leaving for Nova Scotia (it's in Canada) and I don't know when I'll be able to write or publish seeing as I might not have wifi.**

**I will miss writing for you guys and i promise once I get back in 2 weeks there will be new chapters.**

**Bye and I'm so sorry.**


	18. Sorry

**I'm so sorry guys but I don't know if I will continue this story, I havent been wanting to write and so this maybe the final chapter unles I decide to pick it up again at some point.**

**I'm sorry for those that loved it but I have been working on my own stories, that are not fics.**


	19. Chapter 19

I know so many of you when I stopped writing this summer you were bummed and so now i have wattpad where you can read poetry and stories I've written.

the wattpad is mikethegirl


End file.
